


What They don't Know (Won't Hurt Them)

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub Undertones, Fantasizing, Fighting Kink, Language, Mild Blood, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Size Difference, Size Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but only mentions of them, undersexed bisexual General Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to stick with what he knows at face value. Captain Phasma would certainly be able to hold Kylo Ren's bloody face down to the mat.</p>
<p>General Hux can't sleep, so he fantasizes (and editorializes).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's more naughty (and kind of humorous) than outright graphic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They don't Know (Won't Hurt Them)

 Hux couldn't sleep, he tossed and turned, and even got up to do a few push ups hoping to wear himself down. No luck. Now he lay in bed and let his imagination run wild.

His thoughts were drawn to a frequent subject, Kylo Ren. He was not Hux's favorite thing to think about. No he would never admit that even to himself. He hated the way he'd destroy expensive pieces of equipment without a second thought. He hated how much he enjoyed the hum of the saber and the crackle of the force as it filled the room. It was easier to get flush with rage than admit he was flush with arousal. He thought of Kylo often, but that does not mean he enjoyed it.

(But)

There was just something so alluring about him. Perhaps it was the overly aggressive way he stalked around the ship. Shoulders tense, head down, fists clenched, he was like some large predator ready at any moment to fight to the death.

This was with the mask on of course. Without it he was some wispy petulant child with freckles of all things.

Well honestly, Hux wasn't sure if Kylo was wispy under all his wrappings. He'd never seen more than his face bare. Sure he had quite a set of shoulders on him, but that meant nothing. He didn't need to be rippling with muscles when he had the force. It's not like lightsabers had heft.

Do you know who does have muscles? His brain conjured the thought. Phasma. He would admit to himself privately he thought of her often. Unlike Kylo he had never even seen her face (pity). He had seen her spend hours and hours in the gym and on the range and completing and re-completing all manner of training.

True perfection was impossible, but one should never stop trying to obtain it. He was probably paraphrasing something his father had said, and as much as he hated the man he was right. There was always a flaw, but as long as you worked to compensate you were not a waste.

She certainly wasn't a waste. No. He wondered what she was like under all that armor. Well muscled certainly. But was she fair? Dark? Did she wear her hair up or did she opt to have none at all? She must be young at least, or not much older than himself. He wasn't entirely sure she was even completely human. It was rare but humaniod species occasionally found their way to the First Order. Was she translucent? Blue? Covered in scales like the reptilian species? Was she Feliform? She would have to file her claws to fit under the gloves then either way . That would be a tremendous waste not to let her use them... (no don't enjoy that idiot)

It was no matter to him. He supposes he could in fact order her to remove her helmet in his presence, but that would be a cheap maneuver and she didn't deserve that. He'd have to just get lucky (ha).

Ah, he was getting hard (shit).

He thought about those arenas instead, the blood sports. Prisoners rounded up and forced into impossible battles against the most terrible creatures space could produce (messy, unpleasant, horribly poor taste ...yes, good will it away...wild, savage, carnal, fuck...) He pressed his palms into his eyes.

(If you keep this up you're going to have to get yourself off _Brendol_ , so **do not** continue unless you're prepared to finish what you start...)

Kylo would manage of course (damnit), he can imagine him now, cutting a swath of destruction through the challengers. Backs broken, lungs collapsed, bones shattered, all with the wave of a hand. He'd never even have to break a sweat.

( **shut up** , you knew where this was going the moment you thought about **him** )

There is no way he'd let Phasma into one of those arenas, she could manage for herself of course, her records were flawless. Her size alone gave her an advantage over most of her opponents. He's both relieved and disappointed he'd never seen her engage in more hand to hand combat. No, she was too ( _titillating_ ) valuable an asset to dump in a dirt pit with common criminals.

He wondered idly how they would fare in a fight against one another. (That damn) Ren would be not be allowed to use the force of course. She would probably pummel him. Yes, she'd leave him in a bloody heap. Maybe he could fight back, they were equal in height. Maybe he _could_ fight, maybe he was a solid durasteel wall of muscle under all his trappings (well fuck, I'm hard now, why not...). Hux allowed his hands to trail downwards...

There were too many unknown variables all building up (her face, his body, where would be the best position to watch, where this was all taking place). He has to stick with what he knows at face value.

Captain Phasma would certainly be able to hold Kylo Ren's bloody face down to the mat ( _yes_ , _**ohyes**_ that's a mental image). He'd writhe, whine, curse her (buck his hips maybe), but she'd hold fast. Phasma, sweaty and equally as bloody as Ren, some of it was his after all. Would she smile? If he were in her position in this hypothetical scenario he'd be grinning like a madman (like you are now twat). She'd probably enjoy herself, who in the First Order wouldn't at this point. Hux is sure that anybody would jump at the chance to take the Knight of Ren down a peg or two.

Peg, ( _oh no, **oh yes** ,_ oh shit) well there's an idea. How sweet would it be to hear Kylo beg for it? How many fingers would it take before he's pliant? (You're awfully pliant now you great sot, and you've done it all to yourself) Logically ( _oh_ ) her appliance would be chrome ( _ah_ ). When she finishes with him would she put that smart mouth of his to use? Pin his face to the ground with her thighs ( _fuck_ ). She could certainly snuff him that way, if she wanted to. Ren would be to beaten to stop her.

What a way to go( _oh oh_ ).

He makes no pretense for himself that he would stand a chance against Phasma. She could do whatever she'd like to him (flush, trembling, half terrified, _yes ohyes_ ) and he couldn't stop her.

From then on everything is a slick, shiny, filthy blur in his mind until he's spent himself all up his chest (now you have to get up and clean yourself off).

He gets up, shaking a little from exertion and now chill and finds a washrag from his bathroom. Eventually he tucks himself back in bed and actually felt relaxed (wobbly is more like it). He sighs and turns over to his side (that's nice).

Hux drifts off in just a few minutes wondering if he'd be able to look at his coworkers without blushing when his shift started the next morning (oh well, what they don't know won't hurt them).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just look at Hux and tell me he's not a kinky weirdo.  
> (and look at his companions and tell me if you blame him at all)


End file.
